


#55 - Warm

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [55]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Sharing a Bed, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: warm, Gojyo.  No beta.





	#55 - Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: warm, Gojyo. No beta.

He'd had sex with Hakkai six times…was it six? Six. Anyway, it was silly to keep sleeping on the sofa. 

"Oh?" said Hakkai, sleepy, as Gojyo tried to climb into the bed without waking him. "Gojyo? Did you want…?"

It was a nice idea, but Hakkai was going to get up too early, like usual. "Nah. I just wanted to sleep here."

"Mmm," said Hakkai, closing his eyes. He pulled Gojyo's arm over himself like another blanket. "You're warm."

Gojyo had been called a lot of sweet things, but damn if that "warm" from Hakkai didn't taste the sweetest.


End file.
